


不为人知的办公室

by sfy



Category: all钉钉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all钉钉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfy/pseuds/sfy
Summary: 嫌弃钉钉占用了你的假期？没有关系啊，咱们来搞他三月一日二十四小时搞钉钉活动即将开始拭目以待哦
Relationships: 钉钉/QQ/微信
Kudos: 10





	不为人知的办公室

**Author's Note:**

> 嫌弃钉钉占用了你的假期？  
> 没有关系啊，咱们来搞他  
> 三月一日二十四小时搞钉钉活动即将开始  
> 拭目以待哦

QQx钉钉  
微信x钉钉  
私设  
钉钉是个经理，性别男爱好男  
身高182，腿长腰细，脸很帅，让一众女性想扑倒在他怀里，可实际上自己是个双，很不符合科学却很惹人疼♂爱的那种  
QQ是钉钉的下属，性别男爱好钉钉  
身高193，要胸肌有胸肌要腹肌有腹肌，看起来体型偏瘦，其实很有料，可偏偏脸看起来还是偏可爱风的。（毕竟本体是企鹅）可实际上心黑的很（毕竟是黑企鹅）  
微信是个声优，性别男爱好钉钉  
设备高187，属于温柔型的，嗓音很好听，每次在做爱的时候都能用嗓音就逼得钉钉高潮一次。人很好却有一点恶趣味。但其实很能打，底线就是钉钉，不碰钉钉什么都好说，碰了他就只有拳头会和你说话了。

钉钉作为公司经理，自然是事务繁忙，平日里总会加班到十一点左右，而他的男朋友总会在十点四十开车到楼下等待，让一众加班女性羡慕。  
最近好像来了个新人？叫什么来着？钉钉这么想着伸了个懒腰，哎，太久没关注这些了啊。  
钉钉看了一眼时间，八点四十，距离回家还早着呢。这样想着的钉钉起身想去冲一包咖啡。  
“钉经理，我先走了啊。”回家的LOFTER和钉钉打着招呼，“今天还不走啊？”  
“嗯，你辛苦了啊。”钉钉点了点头，像以前一样高冷，除了莫名有一点红的耳尖以外和以前一样。  
钉钉所在的这家公司九点下班，可以提前十到二十分钟下班，可钉钉总要等到办公室一个人没有了才会走，也不知道会有什么不为人知的秘密啊。  
“经理！你好，我是新来的请多多关照！我叫QQ！”QQ看到了在咖啡机前站着走神的钉钉主动上前打了招呼。  
“你好。”钉钉勾了勾嘴角，就扭回了头打算泡咖啡。  
“经理你喝热牛奶吧。”QQ推过手边的牛奶说，“晚上喝牛奶对身体好。”  
“谢谢你。”钉钉没有拒绝，端着牛奶就要回自己的位置上，出于关心回头问QQ“你。。还不回去吗？”  
“哎，我马上走。”QQ笑着收拾了一下自己的东西，“我在找一个U盘。。在。。找到了！”  
“赶紧走吧，路上小心。”钉钉心里对这个少年的好感度加了一些，看着那人离开的背影起身关上了办公室的大门。  
“呼，这些小鬼们总算走了。”钉钉长出了一口气，褪下了自己的裤子，露出了身下和别人不太一样的性器。  
钉钉不只有男性的性器，在那标着着男性的器官下面，还有一个不明显的小缝，此时正微微张开含着一根棒棒糖。  
“哼。。这该死的，把这种东西说塞进去就塞进去，还不让拿出来  
钉钉把住棒棒糖棍，往里面捅了捅，又半抽了出来，不由得轻轻叫出了声。那棒棒糖被温热的小穴含了半天，也有点化了，弄得身下黏黏糊糊的搞得钉钉又难受又爽。  
“经理，你在干嘛呢？”本来想回来看看钉钉有没有喝下那杯加了料的牛奶，结果推门进去就看见了正在自慰的钉钉，“这么欲求不满啊？”  
因为QQ离得比较远，看不太清钉钉到底在干什么，于是QQ就想再走近一点。  
“你先别过来！”钉钉慌了，连忙想穿上裤子，可人在着急的时候出错的概率是会大大增加的，钉钉这时候就是，明明想穿上裤子，却让内裤和裤子缠上，不上不下，此时QQ已经走到了钉钉面前，居高临下的欣赏着眼前的钉钉。  
“你。。”钉钉咬牙，干脆并拢双腿，不再理会裤子，“你怎么回来了！”  
“我要是不回来怎么能看到经理这么色情的样子呢？”QQ圈住钉钉，一条腿顶开钉钉紧闭的双腿，这才看清他腿间的构造。  
在QQ的注视下，钉钉花唇微张，把棒棒糖有往里面含了一点。  
“滚。”钉钉咬紧下唇抬手打过去，可是这点力度在QQ眼中不过是调情罢了。  
“经理，你这里全湿了啊。”QQ笑着拿手摸了摸那张吞吃着棒棒糖的小嘴儿，“难道经理不想要吗？”  
“滚，我有男朋友了。”钉钉忽然好想想起了什么似的，挣扎了起来，“放开我！他还要接我来呢！”  
“呵呵，你男朋友的有我的大吗？”QQ引着钉钉的手摸向了自己下身，钉钉摸到之后像触电一般猛的缩了回去，脸也变得通红。  
“滚！你还想在这里混吗。”钉钉恶狠狠的说，“想就给我松手。”  
“哎呀，这可不是经理你说了算的。”QQ笑笑，俯身拿出了那个棒棒糖，丢进了垃圾桶里，舔上了钉钉身下那张嘴。  
草莓的甜香味儿扑鼻而来，甜甜的却不腻，让人有点上头，QQ的舌头舔过花唇，舔掉了所有黏腻的液体，舌头伸到穴中，刚进去就被紧紧夹住，慢慢的可以听到甜腻的水声发出来，此时钉钉思思摁住QQ的头，嘴上小声呻吟着，浑身颤抖。  
忽然钉钉眼前闪过一道白光，竟然就这样射了，真丢脸。钉钉迷迷糊糊的想着。  
“哎呀，经理你尝尝，好甜啊。”QQ抬起头亲上了钉钉的唇，舌头伸进去搅着钉钉的舌头让他被迫的迎合，草莓的甜味儿充盈着口腔，可以想到这个味道的来源钉钉就红了脸。  
“经理，你说你湿成这个样子我还有必要扩张吗？”QQ说完拉下裤带就做出直接插进去的样子。  
“不。。不要。”钉钉看了一眼大小，吓得脸色煞白，蹭着想要窝在椅子里。  
“那经理你自己扩张吧，我是没有那个耐心了呢。”QQ笑着把钉钉的手拉到后面那地方。  
“唔。。嗯嗯～”钉钉试着探进去一个指节，便浑身一颤，最近微信都好忙，好几天没有碰我了呢。。钉钉这样想着便直接探进去两个手指，“啊啊～”  
好像变得好敏感了。。乳头好痒  
“呜呜。。QQ～我。。我想。”钉钉感觉到乳头的瘙痒，就用腾出来的那只手拉着QQ的手摸向了乳头。  
出乎QQ意料的是入手的不是柔软，而是类似金属的硬硬的触感。QQ掀起了钉钉的衣服，看见了粉嫩的乳头上，有两个金色的铁环，每碰一下钉钉都会有有趣的表现呢。  
现在钉钉已经扩张的差不多了，就抽出了手指，把腿张开，对着QQ说，“你。。你进来。。进来动动嗯啊～”  
钉钉话还没说完，QQ就抱住钉钉插了进去。  
好。。好大  
钉钉睁大了双眼，没有忍住直接尖叫出生  
“啊！疼。。慢点唔唔～”钉钉话还没说完就感觉QQ扯了一下自己的乳环。  
“呜呜。。奶子好疼，你。。你别拉了。你。。你吹吹呜呜。。”钉钉受不了了，最近一直没有承受过性爱的身子根本受不了挑逗，没一小会儿就扭着腰把屁股往人胯下凑  
“经理，你刚才不还让我滚吗？”QQ恶意的深顶，直接弄得钉钉爽的翻起了白眼。  
“爽吗经理？”QQ抱起了钉钉，把他顶在落地窗下，“你看下面那个人是不是你男朋友啊？”  
“什么。。”钉钉吓得睁大了双眼，低头一看，那不正是微信吗！！  
“你放开我！”钉钉瞬间就清醒了，挣扎着想让QQ放开他。  
“怎么啊，怕被发现啊？”QQ舔了一下钉钉的耳垂，用舌头转动着钉钉黑色的耳钉。  
“呜呜。。你啊啊～”钉钉还没说完话，就被一阵深顶弄得颤抖着射了出来。  
“你把那杯牛奶喝了。”QQ抱着钉钉往那边走，“里面我下药了，这样就不用怪你了啊。”  
“呜呜。。你啊！这就是你嗯嗯～回来的原因嘛！！啊～”钉钉感到不可思议。  
“对啊，可没想到没有喝下我下的药你都能骚成这个样儿。”QQ拖住钉钉，让他先稳稳的把牛奶喝下去。  
“混蛋。。”钉钉咬牙。  
一阵手机铃声吓得钉钉差点没摔下去，钉钉接过了电话，发现是微信。  
“钉钉，你怎么还没下来啊？”微信着急的问。  
“我。。没事，你唔。。放心，我一会嗯。。一会儿就下来。”钉钉压抑着自己声音说。  
“你不会。。你不会在自慰吧。”微信听出了声音中的不对劲，“已经饥渴成这样儿了？”  
“嗯嗯～你等着吧啊～”钉钉说完就挂了电话，怼了QQ一下，说，“你快点。”  
“这可是你说的。”QQ笑了一下，把钉钉抵在落地窗上，狠狠抽插了数十下，射在了里面。  
“你们在干嘛。”微信清冷的声音从门口传来，吓得钉钉死死抓住QQ的胳膊才没摔下来。  
“呵呵，看不出来吗？”QQ毫不示弱，抱住钉钉就转了过去，“不过你们倒是挺会玩，乳环都会带。”  
“唔唔。”被这个姿势弄得只能看见QQ胸膛的钉钉把脸埋进了QQ怀里。  
好热。。还真的下药了，这个混蛋  
“嗯。。”钉钉扭着屁股想吃插在穴里的鸡巴，完全无视了对面冷的能冻死十万八千只企鹅的微信。  
“你对他做了什么。”微信狠狠出拳却被QQ一偏差点打到钉钉，吓得微信赶紧收拳。  
“我就是下了点药啊。”QQ笑着说，“反正他也是个双，不如我们一起得了。”  
“滚。”微信抓住钉钉的胳膊，想把他从QQ怀里拉出来，却看见了他们下身紧紧连着的地方，“我劝你趁我还有点理智的时候乖乖的滚蛋。”  
“呵呵，滚就滚吧，不过啊，以后让钉钉晚上小点儿心，毕竟我们是一个公司的不是吗？”QQ笑着拔了出来，在拔出的时候发出了波的一声，弄得钉钉颤抖着射了出来。  
QQ走之后，微信没有在这里就直接上了钉钉，而是用衣服裹好钉钉抱到车上，听着钉钉绵软难耐的呻吟声飙车回到了家中。  
到家之后，微信就解下了领带，从床底掏出一堆情趣用品，拿着猫耳就给钉钉带上顺便把猫尾肛塞塞进肛门。  
“唔唔。。”钉钉现在感觉浴火烧身，难受的缩成一团，用下体蹭着床单，渴望得到一丝快感，可偏偏微信就像是要折磨他一样用手铐铐住他的手，穿到了床头。  
“钉钉，你知道你做错了吗？”微信掰过钉钉的脸，强迫他看着自己，可现在钉钉什么也想不到，只想要一个东西草进来，能让他爽。  
“呜呜。。微信。。我好难受。。”钉钉用腿夹住微信的腰，露出了刚刚被操红了的小穴，“微信。。我想要。。想。。想吃你的大鸡巴～”  
“哎，拿你没办法。”微信搂住钉钉，温柔的把自己的欲望顶入那个刚刚被别人进入的温柔乡。  
“唔啊～”钉钉舒服的喟叹出声，“快。快一点”  
微信听完，加快了速度，几下就钻进了子宫里，QQ第一次和他做，没有经验，没顶开子宫口，微信得到这个消息时，内心稍微舒服了一点。  
“钉钉。”微信压低了声音说。  
“嗯？啊啊～”钉钉茫然的抬头，眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，带着猫耳的样子显得很无辜却又让人想狠狠地欺负他，让他哭着求你放过他，肚子里含满了你的精液就像是怀孕了一样，摇着头无力的说自己吃不下了。  
微信光是想想就不由得勾起了嘴角，俯下身对钉钉说，“叫一声给我听听。”  
“喵～～”


End file.
